The present invention relates to an impact sensor assembly that includes an impact sensor and a bracket operatively adjacent the impact sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an impact sensor assembly having an impact sensor and a bracket operatively adjacent the impact sensor wherein the bracket includes a portion extending away from the sensor toward an outer portion of an automotive vehicle.
Impact sensors or sensor assemblies are often placed within or upon an automotive vehicle to sense phenomena caused by an impact force on the vehicle structure. Generally impact sensor assemblies send a signal to a controller or other unit based upon the phenomena sensed. Such phenomena sensed by these sensor assemblies include, but are not limited to, acceleration, deceleration, force, velocity, crush or other phenomena. In many cases, these sensor assemblies are mounted adjacent an outer panel or other outer portion of the vehicle for sensing the phenomena caused by an impact force on those panels or portions. Furthermore, these sensor assemblies are often mounted at particular positions adjacent the panels or portions of a vehicle to control the sensitivity of the sensor assembly to impact forces or to maximize the likelihood that the sensor assembly will sense certain impacts.
However, vehicle body designs change over time and such design changes may change the preferred positions within a vehicle to place a sensor assembly. Such design changes of the vehicle and such placement changes of sensor assemblies within the vehicle can make it desirable to change the design of the sensor assemblies so that the sensor assemblies are appropriate for their new location or for the new vehicle design. Changing such sensor assembly designs can be costly. Therefore, it may be desirable to have a sensor assembly design that can be easily adapted for placement in different portions or positions within a vehicle while maintaining or improving the desired sensitivity of the assembly to impacts.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed an impact sensor assembly for an automotive vehicle. The sensor assembly includes a bracket having a first portion and a second portion wherein the bracket is designed to be disposed inside an outer portion of the automotive vehicle. The sensor assembly also includes a sensor operatively adjacent the first portion of the bracket wherein the second portion of the bracket at least partially extends toward the outer portion of the vehicle.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a method of forming an impact sensor assembly for an automotive vehicle. The method includes the steps of providing a sensor, and providing a bracket operatively adjacent the sensor such that a portion of the bracket extends away from the sensor toward an outer panel of the automotive vehicle for extending the sensing area of the sensor.
According to a third non-limiting aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a bracket for supporting an impact sensor within an automotive vehicle. The bracket includes a first panel designed to attach to the impact sensor and a second panel attached to the first panel for receiving and transmitting loads to the sensor wherein the second panel extends away from the first panel and away from the sensor, the second panel further including at least one flange.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings.